


Lovers

by Carroteeth



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carroteeth/pseuds/Carroteeth
Summary: 车，短，无上下文，练笔用，构想文笔不成熟，8⃣️要骂我。Dirty talk 有（疑似）哥哥x弟弟（伪骨科）哭包攻x粘人受无原型 虽然我的tag打的bjyx…姓也借的ggdd的，起名对我来说太难了，也可以当bjyx的文看吧，开心就好。





	Lovers

Lovers

by Carroteeth

肖三真是想不明白，为什么自己解王伍裤链的时候他还在流眼泪。肖三抬头，自以为凶狠地看了王伍一眼（还得意洋洋地想王伍会不会被自己吓软，虽然我并不知道这事有什么可骄傲的啊），然后又有些急切地一下下啄着王伍柔软的嘴唇。哭得正当头的王伍好像有些回过神了。他捧起肖三的脸，深深地亲吻他的唇，把自己颤动的心情和着眼泪都给他。  
现在王伍夺回主动权了。  
他利落地褪下肖三的内裤（劳什子，真够麻烦的，希望肖三哥哥再也不穿内裤！！），赤身裸体的二人拥抱在一起，发硬发烫的那处相抵着。肖三微微有些难耐，含住王伍的耳垂仔细舔舐着，半晌他满意地看着王伍的耳廓整个红了，然后哑着嗓子求：“王伍，王伍亲爱的，我想要你…”王伍眼里含着点未尽的泪，朦胧地看着他最最最亲爱的肖三哥哥。肖三抓住王伍扶在自己后腰的手，带着他向下探，触碰自己已湿滑的后穴。  
“你自己润滑过了？”带着鼻音的一声轻哝。  
肖三小声讲：“都说了想要你。”  
王伍叹了口气。  
肖三不解：“？？你怎么这么弟弟？？”  
王伍又叹了口气，才说：“好后悔刚刚没和你一起洗澡…我想看哥哥怎么把手指往里面伸，你会旋转打圈吗？用了几根手指呢？找没找到自己的敏感点哇…好想看…!!找到的话…”  
肖三和他同时出声：“（肖三：没有）把自己操到后穴高潮（王伍：了吗？）”  
王伍还是叹了口气，抽了抽鼻子做出要哭的样子。  
忽地，小哭包瘪起的嘴又被温柔地亲吻了。哥哥还是软糯香甜。他们闭着眼安静地接吻，匀匀的呼吸声交和在一起，蜜糖化在唇齿间，想要更深更深更深深深的接触。王伍揉了下肖三挺立的欲望，肖三低声地喘息，这是催情剂，是迷情药噢。  
被王伍含在嘴里的时候，他已经陷入思想空白了，断断续续地呻吟，说些平时不说的羞人的话。王伍吞得很深，顶端接触到喉咙口了，有一瞬间呼吸困难，王伍快乐地想，他很愿意死时嘴里含着哥哥的性器。肖三已经变笨笨了，他尖声叫着“哥哥”射了出来，王伍几乎咽下了全部，他们交换了一个和着精液的咸涩的吻。  
吻罢，王伍问：“哥哥为什么要叫我哥哥啊…?”肖三看起来不太想回答，他的神情懒懒的，啊，贤者时间嘛。王伍不罢休，还要追问，他才说：“…因为不想被弟弟操，你是哥哥就好啦～!”  
王伍皱皱眉：“哥哥是说不想被我操吗？这几天哥哥已经可以被别人满足了吗？”肖三无奈，拧拧他的鼻子：“你笨呐，没有听我后半句？不过，你是弟弟也没所谓啦，是你就好，只喜欢你啊，只喜欢你。”王伍还要得寸进尺：“不喜欢别人，那你居然已经用自己的手指自慰了！！”被指责的对象翻了个白眼：“你放屁，没看我都多饥渴了，就是想你快上我，快点。”  
理智没有了。  
王伍明明是满足的，可他还是落了眼泪，抽泣着进入了他亲爱的哥哥。他埋在里面没有动，反而是肖三不耐烦了，他戳戳王伍的脸：“快点动啦！” 他抽插起来，好像找到合适的节奏了，粗长的性器直直顶到很里面，整个拔出来再进去。很紧，很热，他在哥哥的身体里，还被他紧紧包裹住，这感觉竟好像母体。王伍一次次撞击着，因为后入的体位进得很深，他顶到一个微凸的点。 是血缘带来的心灵相通吗？这一刻不论是肖三还是王伍都爽得要上天，从发丝到脚趾都在发麻，王伍颤颤地喊：“哥哥…”肖三眯着眼，脸很红，咽下一声呻吟，在把他冲击到死的快感波浪里隐忍着说：“我也好想叫你哥哥哦。” 乱伦的快感是打乱纲常伦理的，兄弟间的性爱更是禁忌，喜悦要把二人打散，在爱非非之天里用熊熊大火煮他们的爱直到煮沸。用性表达爱意；激烈，颠倒的性终结了两人的一切顾虑。 王伍回答肖三，用一种快乐到糊涂的语气说：“你愿意的话叫我爸爸都可以啊，反正爸爸不在乎。” 肖三顺着王伍的冲撞摇动着身体，粗喘着气说：“停，停一下，亲爱的。”王伍并未完全顺从他的意思，他只是把哥哥翻了个面，让哥哥坐在自己的腿上继续操干着他，他们炽热地亲吻，蜜糖融化在全身的每一处。浑身都是粘腻的，粘腻的爱意围绕着他们。 在此前的生命中，从未有过任何一次性爱使他们这么兴奋。 肖三先射出来的，直淋到王伍的胸前，精液又缓缓往下流。肖三笑着伸手擦掉了，摇摇头：“太色情了，太淫荡了。”王伍也快到了，没心思回答他。越来越快，越来越精准地次次都能撞到那个敏感点。肖三开始还低低吟，后来也忍不住自己的叫声，他还是喊王伍哥哥，“啊…啊——!哥哥太棒了…最喜欢被哥哥操，最最喜欢…啊!求求哥哥，快射给我吧，啊…!我忍不住了…啊！！” 肖三又射了一次，王伍也一个用力的顶胯射了出来。 王伍趴在他身上，声音软软的：“哥哥射了三次，可是我只有一次…不可以喔。哥哥要伺候我到我满意为止。” · 肖三用手帮王伍撸了一管，这次他可以分些心看着王伍了。他即将高潮的表情真的很性感，微微皱眉，眼角泛着红色，似乎还要流眼泪。他真的好爱。 于是肖三决定逗逗他的宝贝。 “哥哥，虽然今天我射了三次，可是两次被你操到后穴高潮啊…呜呜哥哥还不满意嘛…!!? 最喜欢哥哥了，哥哥的手指也可以让我高潮喔～” 王伍面红耳赤地射了出来。


End file.
